Rapture
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kau tidak bahagia, aku tidak bahagia. Barangkali tidak akan seperti itu kalau kau dan aku bersama. SasuSai. [#RAPTURE: [ii] Conquer the Sun]. Kumpulan ficlet berdasarkan prompts. #HappyBirthdaySasuke.
1. i - missing a stranger

**Disklaimer** : Naruto milik **Masashi** **Kishimoto**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Prompt** : [Pertigaan oleh Sheva Laurent]

* * *

 **RAPTURE: [I] Missing A Stranger**

 _Dedicated to my beloved partner in crime:_ _ **S**_ _heva_ _ **L**_ _aurent_

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hujan masih belum reda. Meski kini tinggal rintik-rintik saja.

Tapi kadang deras lagi, seumpama hidup yang tidak menentu: tiba-tiba bahagia, tiba-tiba berduka. Hujan dan misteri entah bagaimana terasa begitu akrab. Tirai sengaja dibuka sedangkan kaca jendela tidak. Seseorang tengah menerawang jauh dengan kedua siku bertumpu pada kusen, lantas tangan kanan menyangga dagu, tangan yang tersisa menggenggam cuping cangkir berisi kopi. Masih panas. Uapnya mengepul.

 _Aku membenci perempuan. Mereka memakan habis darahku (aku belum ingin mati, mengertikah kau?). Aku tidak bisa mencintai mereka, tidak sama sekali._

Sai menyesap kopinya. Sepasang mata berubah semakin gelap sesaat setelah mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang lelaki di pertigaan jalan. Lelaki muda kaya raya, pewaris utama seluruh harta berlimpah yang kelak ditinggal mati orangtuanya. Uchiha Sasuke: tampan, kaya, cerdas. Ironisnya, kebanyakan lelaki semacam itu tidak merasa bahagia. Entah kenapa.

 _Semua perempuan tergila-gila pada hartaku. Betapa menjijikkan._

Sai tidak memiliki apa-apa, tidak ada yang bisa ia tawarkan. Kebahagiaan pun tidak dimilikinya. Ia hanya membawa tangan kosong—dan tangan itu siap melingkari tubuh Sasuke, menenangkan (atau barangkali menghangatkan).

Kala itu di suatu pertigaan (jangan tanya di mana, Sai sudah lama lupa, ia berdiri di berbagai pertigaan untuk alasan tertentu), di sore hari saat hujan sedikit reda, ia berdiri mengenakan yukata merah marun bermotif bunga. Ada hiasan di kepala juga riasan di wajah. Maskara, _eyeliner_. Lipstik oranye. Sesekali dijilatinya (tapi ia tahu bibirnya harus tetap terlihat menggoda).

Kemudian Sasuke datang. Kedatangan lelaki itu seperti berita menyedihkan di musim panas. Dia meracau tidak jelas (tidak jelas pula apa motifnya), memaki-maki kaum hawa (ada apakah gerangan, Sai sempat berpikir Sasuke adalah lelaki sinting yang ditinggal kawin kekasihnya). Lantas, mendadak, dia meraung-raung—dan hujan kembali lebat, semakin lebat saja.

 _Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu sampai kau sekacau dan semenyedihkan ini, tapi, mendekatlah, biarkan aku memelukmu. Barangkali kau akan merasa lebih baik._

Sasuke mendekat, Sai meraba-raba bahu sampai kemudian melingkarkan tangan di belakang leher lelaki itu (ya, ya, betapa tidak masuk akal karena ia memeluk lelaki yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya, tapi bukankah memang itu yang biasa dikerjakannya setiap hari?).

Dan kalimat yang kemudian meluncur dari bibir Sasuke membuat Sai mengerti:

 _Kau … laki-laki._

Sasuke mengira ia perempuan karena memang ia seharusnya terlihat seperti perempuan. Sai selalu begitu. Ia tidak berminat menjelaskan apa pun karena tampaknya Sasuke tidak begitu ingin tahu (atau peduli).

 _Aku bahagia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa orang seperti dirimu ternyata tidak bahagia_.

 _Semua orang tidak bahagia. Tapi semua orang bertingkah seolah mereka bahagia._

 _Seperti apakah perasaan bahagia itu, Tuan. Kau barangkali menganggap aku lelaki mengerikan karena berpikir seperti inilah kebahagiaan: mengetahui bahwa semua orang ternyata tidak bahagia, bukan hanya aku saja._

Sasuke tidak menyela. Lelaki itu justru seakan menemukan sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya: keberadaan Sai. Barangkali, di suatu masa, keduanya adalah pasangan paling bahagia, hingga saat reinkarnasi, mereka harus menelan banyak sekali ketidak-bahagiaan sebelum takdir mempertemukan keduanya.

[Ah, benarkah reinkarnasi itu ada?]

Hujan membuat pakaiannya basah kuyup. Rambutnya berubah lepek. Riasan wajah hilang tak bersisa selain lelehan maskara yang membuatnya terlihat seakan tengah menangis—dengan air mata berwarna hitam. Terlihat menggelikan sekaligus mengerikan. Tapi itulah yang membuat Sasuke terperangkap dan sulit lepas.

 _Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu_.

[Sai berlari, ia berlari semakin jauh—

… meninggalkan masa lalu yang kejam.

Tapi Sasuke selalu mampu menemukannya—

… dan memaksanya untuk menemukan kebahagiaan bersama-sama.]

 _Kau tidak bahagia, aku tidak bahagia. Barangkali tidak akan seperti itu kalau kau dan aku bersama._

Sai tidak mengerti kenapa ia menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke di kali keempat pertemuan mereka. Sasuke tidak menjanjikan apa pun. Sai tidak mengharapkan apa pun. Keduanya saling merengkuh dengan tangan kosong.

Kemudian, dengan tidak sabaran, Sai kembali menyesap kopinya lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk menutup tirai dan membaringkan diri di ranjang, bergabung bersama seseorang yang sedari tadi lelap dibuai hujan.

.

.

.

* * *

([rapture] i. missing a stranger : selesai)

(credit title: missing a stranger © anni b sweet)

11:34pm – July 18, 2016

* * *

a/n:

seseorang bertanya pada saya lewat pm: ken, apa kamu udah bosan dengan sasusai?

tidak, sama sekali. justru sasusai adalah otp saya nomor satu. saya hanya belum memiliki kesempatan untuk menuliskan kembali kisah mereka:") maka dari itulah [rapture] dibuat.

ini akan menjadi kumpulan drabble/ficlet yang saling berhubungan sesuai prompt yang diberikan (walau ujung-ujungnya pasti loncat-loncat tapi saya akan mengusahakan untuk tetap menyeimbangkan keutuhan plot)

nah.

adakah yang ingin menyumbangkan _**prompt**_ untuk chapter selanjutnya? satu kata atau satu kalimat tidak masalah:)


	2. ii - conquer the sun

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Prompt kedua dari Silver-Mist2202: **"Permen kapas itu bahkan telah mencair, bersama sang waktu yang bergerak maju."**

[Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun yang diperoleh dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Spesial didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke; 23 Juli. Semoga kalian menikmati kisah pendek ini:)]

* * *

 **.**

 **RAPTURE oleh Kenzeira**

 **[ii. conquer the sun]**

 **.**

* * *

Permen kapas itu bahkan telah mencair, bersama sang waktu yang bergerak maju. Awan berarak. Langit biru menyilaukan pandangan. Matahari tepat di atas kepala. Sisa-sisa gula meleleh lantas mengenai tangan. Tapi Sasuke tidak berminat membuangnya, tidak pula menikmatinya.

[Aku hanya mampu berdiri pongah.

Menantang panas—menantang hujan.

Sampai kau tiba, memberiku sekuntum senyum,

… yang begitu indah juga hangat,

… meski luka bertambah kian banyak.]

 _Apakah aku tak cukup pantas untukmu._

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan. Orang-orang hilir-mudik, acuh tak acuh. Beberapa di antara mereka memandangnya sekilas, barangkali bertanya-tanya ada apakah gerangan dengan pria bersetelan jas yang menggenggam permen kapas itu, padahal sudah jelas meleleh. Tapi tak lantas membuat mereka mengajukan pertanyaan. Mereka berlalu begitu saja, seperti debu tertiup angin.

 _Sasuke … aku tidak membutuhkan pria sempurna. Aku memberimu pelukan hangat, menemani tidurmu di malam gelap, mengusap lelah yang tersisa di wajahmu, semua kulakukan bukan untuk menarik simpati darimu_.

Menetes ke aspal, butir demi butir. Tangannya mati rasa. Matahari semakin terik saja.

 _Berapa lama kau akan membuatku menunggu. Tak kunyana kau sebegini kejam._

Sai tidak mengatakan apa pun. Lelaki kurus itu hanya mematut diri di depan cermin, memoles wajahnya dengan bedak dan segala alat-alat kecantikan yang seharusnya dipakai wanita. Sasuke bahkan bungkam tatkala lipstik merah menyala menghiasi bibir kekasihnya.

 _Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini. Kau sudah punya aku._

Sai tak menanggapi. Dia berjalan ke arah almari, mencari-cari yukata untuk dikenakan hari ini. Sasuke meringkuk, kedua tangan mencengkeram rambutnya sendiri. Ia tak mampu melakukan apa pun selain menunggu mimpi buruk itu berakhir.

Sai melepas pakaian yang tersisa di tubuhnya, kemudian menggantinya dengan yukata biru tua.

 _Kita_ _tidak memiliki kesepakatan semacam itu, Sasuke. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan._

 _Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan?_

Lelaki pemilik wajah cantik itu memandangnya. Sepasang mata hitam tersebut tampak tajam, membuat Sasuke hilang kata. Sai seakan baru saja mengatakan kalimat paling kejam dalam hidupnya: _kau tentu tahu_.

 _ **Menunggu**_.

Sialnya, Sasuke tidak tahu, berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu. Berapa lama lagi ia mampu berdiri tegap dengan keyakinan penuh. Sekarang, keyakinan itu bahkan goyah, berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Hampir habis. Namun, seperti permen kapas dalam genggaman tangannya, tidak pernah terlintas satu kali pun dalam kepala Sasuke untuk mengakhiri penantian yang panjang dan melelahkan ini. Ia tidak berminat membuang kebahagiaan.

Matahari tergelincir. Kedua kaki kaku. Bibir sudah lama kering. Seseorang akhirnya datang, memberi secercah harapan.

Sai keluar dari lobi hotel. Ada luka di ujung bibir. Lipstiknya berantakan. Sasuke tak memberi komentar saat Sai berjalan mantap ke arahnya, lantas mengambil permen kapas dalam genggaman. Ia merasa terenyuh. Tangan yang bersih dari lelehan gula ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut puncak kepala Sai.

"Aku sudah berjuang sebisaku, Sasuke."

Ada setitik air mata. Sasuke tak mengira Sai juga merana.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sai mencoba menikmati permen kapas itu (permen yang sudah tidak jelas seperti apa bentuknya).

 _Aku sudah sering memintamu untuk berhenti. Tapi kau tak mau mendengar._

Ia tidak mampu mengatakannya. Ia takut kata-kata itu akan membuat Sai semakin terluka. Yang mampu Sasuke lakukan adalah memberikan pelukan hangat (seperti yang juga dilakukan Sai ketika ia hilang arah pada hujan di pertigaan sore itu). Sasuke membiarkan Sai tenggelam dalam dadanya. Suara isak redam, tak terdengar.

"Aku ingin pulang."

Banyak pasang mata yang menatap.

"Aku tidak mau lagi. Aku tidak mau begini lagi."

Sasuke mengeratkan dekapan.

"Sasuke …"

Sasuke masih bungkam.

"Bawa aku pulang."

Permen kapas menodai pakaian. Lantas terbuang begitu saja, menandakan berakhirnya penantian. Sasuke bersumpah akan menyatukan kembali kepingan-kepingan hati Sai yang hancur, seperti yang juga dilakukan Sai padanya.

[Matahari membakar habis diriku,

… menjadi lenyap dan tak ada arti.

Tapi kau masih saja berdiri, bertahan di antara kejamnya hidup ini.

Aku semakin terbakar,

… tapi kau mambawa keteduhan.

Kau selalu membawa keteduhan.]

Matahari pamit pulang. Panas tak lagi menyisakan luka.

* * *

 **{11:18pm – July 23, 2016}**

a/n:

happy birthday, **sassuteme**!

prompt ketiga masih terbuka, lho. silakan kirimkan prompt kalian lewat kolom review (boleh satu kata atau satu kalimat). mari berkarya bersama;)


End file.
